random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dumb Show Season Three Episodes
All of the Dumb Show Season 3 episodes. Episodes Men in Mack; Code Haiku Men in Mack: A top secret branch of the CIA who battle or find aliens travel to the Cars Universe and help Lightning McQueen battle aliens. They get caught by aliens and use the Mack and Cheese curd on Angry Curds to summon Mack and escape. Code Haiku: A group of anime secret agents battle evil Coupletrons by using haikus, and the new recruit doesn't get how the haikus help. Parodies of Men in Black, Cars, Angry Birds, and Code Lyoko. The Social Disease Network; Potatrix (Facebook Episode) The Social Disease Network: A group of gangsters from the past get Facebooks and many other sites so they can be gangsterish online. Potatrix: A farmer who wants to grow potatoes but can't find out how. He then finds a chip that takes him to a virtual world of farming robots, but when he realizes that it is Farmville on Facebook that he is in, he tries to get out of it. Parodies of the Social Network, West Side Story, Matrix, Facebook, Farmville, other online sites (MySpace, Twitter, etc.) James Blond; Team Doomizoomi James Blond: James Bond gets a new assistant who is Sharay Evans from High School Musical, and she does not help with the spy-ness at all. James Bond gets so annoyed of her that he destroys her. When he gets a new assistant he finds out it is another annoying girly girl. Team Doomizoomi: A robot and two little kids attack a city and end up destroying the universe. Parodies of James Bond, High School Musical, Legally Blond, and Team Umizoomi. BoreGames; Eye of the Tigger BoreGames: A kid hacks a goverment mainframe to play games, but the only game available is Solitare. He plays it but it causes the goverment computers to all be stuck on Solitare instead of protecting America which is under attack. Eye of the Tigger: Tiger and Pooh enter America's Got Talent singing Eye of the Tiger. When they make it to the semi-finals, Darby sabotages them and ends up killing Christopher Robin. Parodies of WarGames, Winnie the Pooh, Eye of the Tiger, and America's Got Talent. 2÷0=12; Narutwo and a Half Men 2÷0=12: A guy uses a calculator on his computer to do 2÷0. I says 12. Then suddenly his computer explodes creating a bunch of disasters which will possibly end the world! Should not be shown to ages 2÷0. Narutwo and a Half Men: After the two grown-ups help the Spartan be more responsible, they encounter an anime warrior who needs to be nicer too. Will they be able to help Naruto? Parodies of 2012, the ÷0 meme, Naruto, and Two and a Half Men. The Ballonies; PlankStars The Balloonies: Carl Fredrickson, Russel, and Dug are searching for Paradise Falls when the annoying kids of the Goonies group come searching for the same area, because they believe it has treasure. PlankStars: Mitchell Musso and a bunch of other celebirties decide to capture all of their haters/non-fans and make them walk the plank of their pirate ship. Parodies of Up, the Goonies, and PrankStars. Smurf Night; Pika-Drew Smurf Night: A resort island is infested with smurfs, on land and in water. Pika-Drew: Pika-Drew, a detective pokemon, investigates a crime in Pokemon Gardens, but while trying to solve it, accidentally exposes that he did the crime of kidnapping Nancy Drew so she wouldn't solve the case before him. Parodies of the Smurfs, Shark Night, Pokemon, and Nancy Drew. Bob Barker the Builder; I, RoScott Bob Barker the Builder: Bob the Builder is replaced by Bob Barker from "The Price is Right". Bob Barker makes them building vehicles various random objects that when is put togethor is a game stage for "The Price is Right", he lets the vehicles win prizes which they can't use (for example, Scoop got a car even though he wouldn't be able to ride it, being a scooper) I, RoScott: Micheal Scott is forced to fire all of the employees of Dunder Mifflin's scranton branch to be replaced with more productive robot workers, but when they rebel against Micheal, the employees come back to fight them. Parodies of the Price is Right, Bob the Builder, I Robot, and the Office. Iron Man Chef; The Outbackugan (Food Episode) Iron Man Chef: Iron Man enters Iron Chef and when he wins automatically, he goes to Food Network's Next Star, and automatically wins that too, so he gets his own cooking show, which is soiled by Lex Luthor and Red Skull. The Outbackugan: The Bakugan cast agree that they're not gonna let some "super hero" (Iron Man) steal his viewers with a "cooking show", so they make a reality show about the restaurant they made, thinking that food shows gain more viewers. When this doesn't help, Robert Irvine helps them transform their restaurant. Parodies of Iron Man, Iron Chef, Food Network's Next Star, cooking shows, the Outback, Bakugan, and Restuarant: Impossible. Store Wars; The Dumbo Show Store Wars: When Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Queen Amidala, and Captain Panaka get trapped on Earth, they get jobs at Wal-Mart with the help of Anakin to get money to repair their ship. They then find out that Darth Maul and the Seperatists work at Target, they get in a store battle. The Dumbo Show: When the creator of the show goes to a circius, Dumbo is there. Mochlum accidentally gets killed by him and Dumbo promises to take his part in life, and starts producing the Dumb Show, but it is different since he is selfish and puts himself in every episode. Parodies of Star Wars, Target, Wal-Mart, Dumbo, the Dumb Show, and several past Dumb Show episodes. Kingdom Hearts: The World Ends in THREEEEDEEEE!; Efron Legacy Kingdom Hearts: The World Ends in THREEEEDEEEE!: Sora and Neku team up to play the Reaper's Game, but what is the Reaper's Game actually? It's actually just a game of... Efron Legacy: Zac Efron is angry that he lost all of his fans to Justin Bieber, so he tries to get more attention by sucking himself into a video game. It only gets him less popular because he wins against Justin Bieber in a tournament. Parodies Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (to an extent, also The World Ends With You), LIFE (game board), Tron Legacy, Zac Efron, and several movies Zac Efron stars in. Irrational Measure; The Incredibles Hulk Irrational Measure: After Mordecai and Rigby do a very bad thing, Benson punishes them by making them measure the area of the city. To find a tape measure that long, they steal the Declaration of Independance since the back is rumoured to have a map to find the world's longest tape measure on it. The Incredibles Hulk: When the Parr family holds auditions for a 6th super hero for the group, they accidentally hire Hulk when they meant to call Iron Man. Hulk comes and after destroying one villain, they think Hulk may be useful, but when there is no villains for a while, he isn't very good at being an audition to the family. Parodies of Regular Show, National Treasure, the Incredibles, the Incredible Hulk, and various super heroes/villains. Little Fed Riding Hood; Men of a Certain Ice Age Little Fed Riding Hood: When Red Riding Hood finds out about a wolf's crime, so the wolf and it's kids go on the run. Men of a Certain Ice Age: Manny, Diego, and Sid feel drama after they think their wives are avoiding them. They formulate a plan to confront them, but when they are about to, they find out that they were just planning a suprise party. Parodies of Little Red Riding Hood, Abduction, Men of a Certain Age, and Ice Age. Jersey Splora; Ghost Myth Busters Jersey Splora: Dora the Explorer meets the cast of Jersey Shore and by the time she leaves them, she is a hip girl with an attitude instead of a nice cute girl. Ghost Myth Busters: After the Myth Busters cast and the Ghost Busters get in an argument, they trade jobs for a day and fail. Parodies of Jersey Shore, Dora the Explorer, Ghost Busters, and Mythbusters. Bug's Farm; Modern Fantasy Bug's Farm: A very intelegent ant must go to high school with humans and must try his best to fit in. Modern Fantasy: A family finds a dimension-inator and get transported to a dimension with a huge violent battle between wizards and monsters, and decide to fight in it. Parodies of Bug's Life, ANT Farm, Morden Family, and Final Fantasy. Journey to the Middle of the Earth; Big's Bang Theory Journey to the Middle of the Earth: The family from the middle fall to the supernatural center of the Earth and try to escape. Big's Bang Theory: A group of characters from Sonic who are "nerds" (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Big) live togethor in an apartment and try to figure out the Unified Theory with the help of the new girl, Amy. Parodies of Journey to the Center of the Earth, the Middle, the Big Bang Theory, and Sonic. Chucomplien Norris; Chuck (Norris) Chucomplien Norris: James Wright gets all the Compliens' attention making Chuck Norris angry so the 2 switch lives for a day! But maybe making James the worlds awesomest person and making Chuck the supreme Complien magnet may not go so well..................... Chuck (Norris): All of the Goverment's knowledge of the Ring is transported into one guy: Chuck Norris. Parodies of Chuck Norris, Compiens, and Chuck. Over the Storage; Doctor Pooh Over the Storage Wars: A group of woodland creatures wake up from hibernaton to disvoer a hedge in their land, and across it, a colossal collection of storage units! When the animals realise valuable and useful may be in the storage units, they break into the units, but soon they are discovered by the contestants of Storage Wars, who think they are items and sell them all. Doctor Pooh: Pooh and his friends discovers a beehive-shaped time machine while looking for honey and decide to use it to prevent bees from going extinct in the past, but accidentally does the opposite of his goal. Parodies Over the Hedge, Storage Wars, Doctor Who, and Winnie the Pooh. Tingle and Beedle; PorDulldum Tingle and Beedle: When Tingle and Beedle get their own morning talk show that airs all across the Zelda universe including Hyrule, Koholint Island, Termina, Labyrinna, Holodrum, the Great Sea, the World of the Ocean King, New Hyrule, and Skyloft, will Tingle and Beedle get rich with loads of rupees, or will they go down the Kakariko Well? PorDulldum: Tweeduldee and Tweeduldum mysteriously wake up in Aperture Science and are given a portal gun. They get into much mischief during the testing, but they must wise up or face GLaDOS evil test track loaded with tricks and twists. Parodies of the Legend of Zelda series, Regis and Kelly (show format), Portal, and Alice in Wonderland The Source Snow; Dancing with the Starfishes The Source Snow: Coltor Stevens is part of the FBI's Source Snow to stop a bomb from destroying Santa's Workshop in the North Pole, which is much more dangerous then people think it is, with high tech security systems. Dancing with the Starfishes:An underwater dancing competition is held, and the remaining famous sea characters which are Marlin and Dory, Spongebob and Patty, and Ariel and Eric. Parodies of the Source Code, Dancing with the Stars, Finding Nemo, Spongebob Squarepants, and the Little Mermaid. Max and Ruby and May; I Love LuCSI Max and Ruby and May: After Ash Ketchum fires Max and May from Pokemon, Max and May take part time jobs as actors for Max and Ruby, but the old actors of Max and Ruby take their spots on Pokemon, causing an argument. I Love LuCSI: Lucy, the old women who lives on the farm gets a new job as a CSI agent, but her technices are old fashion. Parodies of Pokemon, Max and Ruby, I Love Lucy, and CSI. It's Christmas Phineas and Ferb build a device that releases Christmas people from the specials they appeared in. But since all of them include Santa, there is a raid of Santas at the Cookie Shop, causing the need of Christmas Characters and Real People to stop them from destroying all of the cookies there. Parodies of Phineas and Ferb, and Christmas Specials. Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Episodes Category:The Dumb Show Category:Television